Legend of Zelda: A Missing Link
by pudding123
Summary: Many years ago, evil rose to take control of Hyrule. And the hero destined to save Hyrule this time never came and Hyrule was oblitterated. 50 years later, the new hero has been awaken from a small band of survivors and is destined to save the destroyed Hyrule. It is up to him to face overwhelming obstacles to become a Hero of Legend. My first story


**Chapter 1**

_A/N: This story takes place after Four Swords Adventure. Link looks just like he does in Skyward Sword and is 16._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

There once was a time Hyrule wasn't in ruins.

Link grew up on stories that the world used to be prosperous and civil place. But every couple hundred years evil would rise and try to take control of Hyrule, but time and time again a hero clad in green would rise to the challenge and defend the fair land.

For centuries good and evil would be reincarnated again and again destined to have a great showdown where good would come out on top….until only 50 years ago.

Evil reared its head to begin its conquest. And a hero never stood, without an incarnation of a hero evil went unopposed and conquered the land with ease. They never managed to get a firm grasp on control of the land, but the damage had been done, Hyrule was beat into the ground and destroyed completely and utterly, the sages disappeared, and the Triforce was broken into pieces.

All tribes were devastated, their low numbers managed to live in small groups throughout the land, but all contact was severed.

Link lived with a small group in the treetops, he was an outcast though, he seemed different and had long ears unlike the others in the tribe.

The children still tried to have fun, but there was never a break there. All life was is survival, adults were grim and never happy, everyone was stuck up in the trees most of the time since there were monsters scouting the ground constantly. Only those who were trained in fighting were the ones who went to the ground, and they only went there to collect food.

Everyone has a job. Some were teachers, others were food makers, and few were fighters: those who went to the ground to find food.

Life was only survival and never fun. And it wasn't looking like it would change, Hyrule was dead and it seemed like it would be like that forever. That's all Link ever knew. And it was the eve on his sixteenth birthday, the time when he would start "doing something" as the adults put it, tomorrow he would begin work as one of the few fighters the group has. He was supposed to be proud, he'd get to defend his friends and family! But…. He wasn't he was just concerned, about the future. Some adults have been working there for most of their life, and would that be the same for Link? Would he be destined to do the same routine work over and over until the day he died?

The elders often talked about Hyrule before the devastation. How fair and great in was, they all wait and pray for a new hero to arise to defend the weak. But Link had been hearing this for sixteen years, and he personally didn't think their way of life would EVER change.

He didn't understand what they would babble on about, but they all carried hope for the better, something Link didn't understand…

"Uhhhhhh," Link groaned

Bright light illuminated his dark room and woke him up in the process. "Today's the day," Link thought sarcastically as he hauled himself out of bed. Link looked across his room, eyes landed on a sword and shield propped against the wall. Only the fighters were the ones permitted to use weapons. Link slowly walked across the room and unsheathed the sword and stared at his reflection in the blade.

He was gifted the weapons the day of his birthday just yesterday, it wasn't to memorable come to think of it. Few even showed up since most were afraid or cautious of him. He had too many memories of sitting by himself while the other kids played without him, or the constant echoes of people calling him elf boy.

"Hey Link, you awake yet."

The loud voice snapped him out of his trance; he peered out of his treehouse window to see who had called him.

"Yeah I just woke up," Link called down to his visitor.

"Okay, hurry down, I have something to give to you," the man called out, whose name was Nate.

Nate was 35 years old; he lived with everyone for a long time. He married a long time ago and has on son named Michael at the age of 12. Nate was the only person who wasn't scared of Link; he was the only one who was kind to him when he was a child. He taught him many things and was the closest thing Link had to a father, Link was supposedly found in the woods as a baby so he never knew his parents. And just like Link, Nate was a fighter.

"Coming," Link shouted as he bounded down the stairs of his treehouse. He opened the door for his guest, Nate smiled and handed Link a package and motioned for Link to open it. "I forgot to give you it yesterday, I hope it fits," Nate said as Link finally opened the box.

And what Link found he was less the happy about, the one thing he somehow managed to forget about, the fighter uniform. A green tunic with a matching green hat, boots, a belt, and what he hoped were really skinny pants.

Link grinned as if he were happy (but failed miserably) as he looked up into Nate's eyes. "Do I have to, the look kinda warm…" Link managed.

Nate only laughed as a response and smacked Link on the back. "I had the same reaction as you when I first got these, but you have to, meet me at my place when you're done suiting up," Nate said as he walked away on the wooden bridge that connected the treehouses together. The attire was indeed mandatory, the elders believe that a hero will rise again, so all fighters must wear the outfit for the belief that one day a hero will emerge from them….or something.

Link reluctantly head back into his home to get ready. He ate a fair breakfast, got into his repulsive attire (which was a battle of its own), and did a little sword practice before deciding to head off to meet Nate.

While approaching Nate's house he saw Nate bidding farewell to his wife and son. And once Link got into view, Michael ran towards him at top speed and hugged Link's legs creating a chuckle from everyone else.

Once Michael let go of Link's legs, Link bent to one knee to reach Michael's height. "Hey, umm Link, I-umm-wanted to give you something," Michael began nervously. "Well, uh here, I want you to have this when you go," Michael opened his palm to reveal his prized possession: a slingshot he made when he was ten!

Link gasped and looked at it wide eyed. Michael let no one, not even his own father, even touch his slingshot but here he was giving it to him. Link then smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair making sure to thank him.

"Just bring it back tonight, be careful," Michael said as he ran off towards his mother. Link placed the slingshot inside the magic pockets that came with his tunic's belt. He then got up to meet a grinning Nate to leave to join the other fighters, waving back to his old friend.

Upon meeting with the others they were briefed on what to do, nothing special, just the same old speech every time (though it did seem weird seeing everyone else wearing the same clothes as him).

Without any more wait they heading to the ground.

And Link couldn't deny the excitement he got when his feet touched the earthy dirt and grass, his first steps on the actual ground!

Link excitedly looked around observing to scenery, there were so many trees, plants, and shrubs littered the ground. It was an eye opening experience for him and for the first time in a while, Link felt genuinely happy.

But then all Hell broke loose.

Without warning moblins jumped from everywhere and surrounded them in an instant. Link heard the cries for the men to fall into battle formations and unsheathed his sword and shield. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a moblin sprinting towards him.

Link didn't even register what was about to happen until he could smell the putrid breath of the monster, acting on instinct Link pulled up his shield.

But he managed to do so too slow, and while he blocked the attack his shield went soaring out of his hand. The moblin bellowed and swung his club again. This time Link managed to block the attack with his sword, angry his attack didn't work the moblin released a spree of attacks which Link managed to par, until a stray attack hit his right hand causing Link to yelp in pain and drop his sword.

Without sword or shield, Link narrowly avoided what would have been a fatal strike from the moblin's club. Link desperately thought of what to do as the moblin closed in on him. An idea just then crossed his mind: the slingshot!

Without a second to loose Link managed to pull out Michael's slingshot (and silently thanked the boy for supplying the slingshot with seeds) and loosed a seed, he managed to hit the moblins eye stunning him for a little bit.

Thinking fast, Link noticed a ran to his nearby sword with the now very angry moblin in hot pursuit, Link managed to reached the sword and immediately spun around and swung blindly hoping it would hit the moblin.

And it did, it sliced the moblin across the face causing it to release a torturous cry as it cluched its face in pain. Link seized the moment to release a barrage of attacks. He managed to land a diagonal slice, two horizontal slices, a stab, another diagonal slash before finally deciding to land the finishing blow.

"Hiyahhhhh!," Link's scream pierced through the air as he released his new technique: the spin attack. The moblin fell, dying before he hit the floor.

Link hunched over panting, and noticed the other fighters finished their fights. "Nice work there Link," a panting Nate said as he approached Link. "Thanks," Link replied, "these moblins have been getting more aggressive lately, and what was that last move of yours?" Nate asked.

"Oh, just a new technique I've been working on," Link replied. Link was about to get up until something caught his eye. A red seed pod, and these didn't contain normal seeds, they contained ember seeds, used to start fires at home!

Link smiled to himself as he bent over and started collecting them. That was all it took….

"LINK, NOOOOO!" he heard Nate scream behind him. Link whipped his head around in time to see some giant creature taking Nate away!

Without even thinking, Link hauled ass towards the beast intent on getting back Nate.

He ran past all the bewildered fighters and ignored whatever they were saying to him.

His only goal was to rescue one of the few people in the world he loved…..

_A/N: Sooooooo, how was it. Was it good, was it bad? I know there was a lot of non-actiony stuff going on but I felt it necessary to introduce everything first. Tell me what you thought in reviews, they are always appreciated. There will be more action in the next chapter. And tell me your suggestions in the reviews. Until then, See'ya_


End file.
